Big Time Take A Stand
by bballgirl22
Summary: Nicole Jensen is a rich teenager whose parents let her do nothing. Then her best friend convinces her to go to a BTR concert and everything changes. Can she learn to stand up to her parents? Please R&R. Thanks! :
1. Author's Note

**A/N: I would like to thank MaryWinchester for allowing me to do my own version of her story Big Time Rebel. This is dedicated to her and credit for the plot idea goes to her.**


	2. Window Knocker

**Nicole's POV**

"Mom," I began before getting a stern look from my mother. "Mother," I continued. "I don't really feel that well. I guess all this excitement is getting to me," I lied. I had gotten an opportunity to go to a month long summer camp thing at this classical arts school, although I really didn't want to. My parents made me try out for it and after my third try, I had gotten in. It's a good thing, too, because they had organized a huge party of congratulations and was almost in full swing. The only problem was, I wasn't really in the mood to party. Sure, I could revoke my application at any moment and not go, but my parents would hear of no such thing.

"Fine, fine, go on up to your room and stay there if you don't feel well, honey," my mother said. It's not that my parents don't love me, heck, they love me with all their heart, they just… they don't let me get involved in the outside world at all. I immediately obeyed and walked to the stairs before racing up them, knowing my mother would have a fit if I ran in front of people when I didn't have to. I quietly slammed the door to my room, my pink room. I hate pink. You probably would too if your walls, clock, lamp, and vanity were that color. My bedspread was also pink. Thank god I had a computer with a web cam in my room that I could access whenever I wanted or I think I'd go crazy in here. Well, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Nicole Jensen. I have layered, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. My parents don't let me do anything. I need to act lady like at all times in the presence of my parents, which means, no slouching, chew with your mouth closed, etc. I have to follow every rule in the book or I'd be grounded for… let's just say a long time. They only let me listen to classical music like Beethoven and Bach and made me learn to play the piano, violin, and harp. I really want to learn drums and guitar, but that would not fly with them. I also had to take vocal lessons, and I must admit, I have a pretty good voice, except they won't let me sing anything but classical music. I am also still enrolled in dance lessons, which I wouldn't mind if I was able to take jazz, but I have to take ballet, no questions asked.

Do you want to know what the worst thing of all is? My parents want me to hang with the popular girls, the rich ones, but they are the meanest, snobbiest people in the world. So, what do my parents do? They are making me be in the_ debutante ball_, which is in two weeks. THE DEBUTANTE BALL! I swear, if I had a choice, I'd be doing anything but that. A lot of the popular and mean girls are in it, including the head snob herself, Alexis Walderson. I hate her, but guess what? My parent shave organized a lunch with her and her parents and the other girls before a meeting tomorrow afternoon. I still need to find an escort, but how to my parents expect me to if they won't let me date? I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Plus, even a boy did ask me out, which barely any ever did, I would just mess it up, even if I were allowed to date.

_Knock Knock Tap!_ I jumped at the sudden sound, not sure were it was coming from on such a beautiful June evening like this? Thank goodness school had ended already. I heard a few more times before I finally figured out it was coming from my window. Slowly and unsurely, I made my way over to it and unhooked the latch the kept it locked. I almost screamed as a figure jumped in and onto the sitting area right under the window!

**A/N: Sorry! I know this is short, but this is kind of just an introduction. I did manage to leave a cliffhanger, though. I'll update as soon as I can, possibly tonight, if I get some reviews. Thanks and I promise they'll get longer soon! R&R!**

**Bballgirl22**


	3. Convinced

The figure put her hand over my mouth, knowing a scream was coming. I struggled until I saw familiar brown eyes.

"Nadia!" I yelled in a whisper. "What are you doing here?" My parents didn't like it when I hung out with Nadia, they had actually come close to forbidding that I saw her, but she was my best friend. Nadia was twenty-five percent Russian, twenty-five percent Hispanic, twenty-five percent French, and twenty-five percent Italian, so her accent was incredibly unique. My parents thought she had a bad influence on me, but if they were a little more normal, they would realize that she's being herself, a sixteen-year-old girl. When I had asked her what she was doing here, she gave me a mischievous and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"We're going to a concert," she said simply, watching as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'we'? Besides it's three in the afternoon," I countered.

"I mean 'we' as in you and me," she said evasively.

"Who's concert?" I asked, becoming a little intrigued.

"BTR!" she squealed. I stared at her. "Big Time Rush!" she said again as if it were an explanation.

"Who are they?" I asked her. She gaped at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know who Big Time Rush is?" she asked me in shock.

"No, my parents don't let me listen to regular music, remember?" I told her as I shook my head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Big Time Rush is an amazing band and they are so hot!" she told me. "Hey, wait a minute. Why are you in your room? There's a huge party downstairs."

"I told my mom I didn't feel well," I explained.

"Perfect," Nadia said with a half-grin, half-smirk.

"Hold on there, girl. I can't go," I said.

"Yes, you can. You're supposed to be up here all night anyway. We just put some pillows under the covers like this, put this wig on top, turn out the lights, and voila! Nobody will suspect a thing," she said as she finished covering 'me' up. I looked at her incredulously, still not sure. She looked at me with puppy-dog that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay, fine. Stop with the eyes. Where is this concert anyway?" I gave in.

"Los Angeles. The boys moved there to start their careers," she told me, proud that she knew a fact about them that I didn't, but what'd she expect. I didn't even know who they were.

"That's a five hour drive," I pointed out.

"I know, don't worry. I have my car and it's filled. The concert doesn't start until 8:00," she assured me.

"You're sure no one will know?" I asked her again, doubt in my voice.

"Positive," she said, smiling as I nodded.

"I have one more question," I said.

"Shoot," Nadia said.

"How'd you get up here?"

"The tree outside you window," she answered as she took the gum she was chewing out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sticking gum in your latch so it won't lock, just in case your mom or dad lock it. Just take it out when we get and it'll latch again." She put three packs of gum in my desk, knowing my parents didn't let me keep it in the house. "This should last you until October. I'll supply you again when you run out," she said as she climbed out my window and down the tree, softly dropping to the ground. I did the same, shutting the window behind me. We had to crawl through the yard so no one inside the house would notice. Those huge windows in the living and dining rooms would have been a dead give away if we walked.

I sighed in relief as we made it to her car without being caught and hopped in. That's another thing my parents wouldn't let me do. I had a car and my license, but they wouldn't let me drive. It made me so angry sometimes.

As Nadia pulled away from the curb, I settled back for the long five hour ride to Los Angeles, far away from our familiar neighborhood town called something that you may recognize. We live in San Diego, California, by the way. I grabbed a magazine from Nadia's glove compartment and started reading as she pulled onto the highway that would take us to Los Angeles.

We made it to Los Angeles in four and a half hours, thanks to Nadia's speeding on the highway. It did take us ten more minutes to find a parking space.

"I can't believe I can't find a space. We have backstage passes for crying out loud!" Nadia cried. I looked at her questioningly as we drove around the lot for the fifth time. We were nearing the front again. "Backstage passes mean we have front row seats and we get to go backstage after the concert and meet the guys," Nadia explained. I nodded.

"Uh, Nadia," I began.

"Not now Nikki. I'm trying to find a parking space." Nadia said with frustration in her voice.

"But, Nadia," I continued.

"Not now," she said, annoyed.

"But Nadia, there's a space right there by the door and you're about to pass it." She glanced at me. "Keep your eyes on the road!" I cried. When she saw that she really was about to pass the space, she turned very sharply and I crashed against the door as she parked.

"Sorry, Nik," she apologized.

"It's fine.

"Good eyes for finding this spot," she complimented me. I blushed at the praise. "Well, it's only 7:40. We have a good twenty minutes before the show starts. Let's go souvenir shopping!" she said, obviously excited. I didn't want to break her spirit. She seemed so excited about this. I agreed to do a little shopping before we went to our seats. I didn't really look at anything, though, because I didn't feel like it, so Nadia bought me a BTR charm bracelet.

"Thanks," I told her half-heartedly as we started towards our seats, getting envious glares from girls along the way. I breathed a sigh of relief as we took our seats and the glares had finally stopped.

"3 minutes until show time!" Nadia squealed like a three-year-old girl.

Exactly on cue, three minutes later, the lights dimmed and the Staples Center, which was where the concert was, became dark and floodlights started playing around on the stage, as if pretending to search for the boys as everyone but me screamed wildly. The moment was drawing near. Were they as great as Nadia said they were? Would I like them?

**A/N: Hey again readers! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sure it's longer than the last one. Remember, more reviews means faster updates, so please review. It only takes a minute. For those of you reading my BTR fic 'Missing Times 2', there is a poll on my profile that could determine something very important in it, so please check it out. Review and have a great day, guys! **

**Bballgirl22**


	4. Meet and Greet

The music started as four teenage boys ran out onstage. Nadia was right. They were kind of cute. Nadia started screaming her head off right in my ear and I attempted to sit down, but Nadia wouldn't let me. She said if I did without her permission, she'd leave for home without me. I couldn't argue with that. The songs were pretty catchy, even if it was the first normal music I'd ever heard in the entire sixteen years of my life. My favorite was a song about a city. Nadia told me it was called "The City is Ours." That made sense. They said it a bunch of times in the song.

When the concert was finally over at about eleven 'o' clock, after about three 'encores', as Nadia called them, I stood up to leave with everyone else when Nadia pulled me back down. I landed on a bag of candy, which somehow got on my seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in surprise.

"We have backstage passes. We're not leaving yet. Let's go," she said as she pulled me up again and dragged me out into the souvenir hall in the arena. She dragged through the throng of people and finally up to a door that blended in with the walls. Two security guards stopped us until we showed them our passes and they opened the door just as four other girls were leaving. Nadia let out one last scram before composing herself and walking into the backstage area. I followed her.

The four boys were lounging around. One of them was reading a math book, another was going down a slide with a helmet on, a third was combing his hair in front of a mirror, and the last one was watching his friends with an adorable smirk on his face…wait, what am Isaying? Well, number four is pretty cute.

"Hey guys!" he said to his friends. He had blond hair and green eyes. "I'm Kendall,' he added as he stuck out his hand to us. I took it while Nadia just stared.

"I'm James," the one combing his hair said as he too stuck out his hand.

"I'm Logan," the math book one said, mimicking the actions of his friends. I recognized him as the one Nadia had a huge crush on.

"I'm Carlos!" the one with the helmet said loudly, high-fiving us.

"I'm Nicole, and this is Nadia," I said.

"So, did you like the concert?" Kendall asked us. His eyes never left me, which was a little confusing.

"It was alright," I said.

"Oh, come on, Nikki," Nadia said. "Her parents don't let he listen to normal music," Nadia explained.

"Yeah, I do. Beethoven was a genius," I said.

"Well, that's normal for her," Nadia explained again.

"No problem," Logan said.

"So, where do you guys live?" James asked us.

"San Diego," I answered.

"Cool!" Carlos said. Nadia shoved a poster into my hands as he said this.

"Will you sign these for us?" she asked.

"Sure," Kendall said. He took both posters, and then passed them around. Nadia gasped when she saw mine. Kendall had written 'To a beautiful girl- Nicole. Kendall Knight.'

"Well, we need to go. My parents will freak if they find out I'm gone," I said. Carlos looked at me weirdly.

"I convinced her to sneak out," Nadia explained.

"I'll wait for you out here, Nadia. Hurry up," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I heard Nadia say.

"Likewise," Logan said. As she turned to go, James asked,

"Can we have your phone numbers? We have an appearance in San Diego in a week and decided to turn it into a vacation.

"Sure," Nadia said. She wrote down her number and mine on te piece of paper James handed her just as a girl about ten years-old came in.

"Kendall, mom wants to know if you're almost ready," she said.

"That's my little sister, Katie," Kendall explained. "Yeah, Katie. We're coming."

"Bye Nadia," they all chorused. "Bye Nikki!" they called out the door.

"Bye guys. Nice meeting you Katie," Nadia said as she joined me outside.

"So, Kendall had his eye on you," Nadia teased as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"He was kind of cute," I admitted, laughing as she said 'ooooh!'

"Do you think Logan liked me?" Nadia asked.

"Well, he was looking at you," I answered. Even though my parents wouldn't let me date, I still knew how to tell if a guy liked you.

"Eee!" Nadia squealed.

It took us five hour to get back home, so it was around 5:00 in the morning when we climbed up the tree, hoping Nadia's gum idea worked because I was pretty sure my mom locked the window. I held my breath as I pushed on the window. Did it work?

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it's short. R&R. I promise it'll get better soon. **

**Bballgirl22**


	5. Planning

I let out a sigh of relief as the window opened easily and quietly. After throwing out the gum and saying good night to Nadia, I got ready for bed, moved the pillows and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I didn't even know what time it was, but it felt like I had only been asleep for five minutes when my mother gently shook me.

"Nicole, wake up," she said. I rolled over and peeked at my alarm clock. What I wouldn't do for a room makeover. It was nine 'o' clock. I'd had four hours of sleep.

"Mom," I said, ignoring the look she gave me. I really didn't care at that moment. "Why am I getting up so early?"

"Because we are going to lunch with the Waldersons and the other girls before the meeting," my mother explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now get ready." She left my room, expecting me to be ready in about fifteen minutes.

So, on cue, fifteen minutes later, I walked downstairs in a pair of jeans, my favorite hoodie, and a pair of Converse.

"What are you wearing Nicole?" my mother freaked out when she saw me, as I should have expected. "Where did you even get that improper outfit?"

"I bought for school. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked her, pretending to be oblivious.

"Go upstairs and change," my mother pointed to the stairs. I turned to my dad, but he was doing the same thing. I sighed and stomped back upstairs. I threw open my closet my door and pulled out a yellow spaghetti strap dress that was knee-length to make them happy. I pushed my bangs back with a natural color hair band that had a yellow flower on it to match the dress. After slipping into a pair of yellow wedges, I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. This lunch was going to be terrible.

**Logan's POV**

We were all lounging around in the tour bus. James was combing his hair, Carlos was on the swirl-y slide, and Kendall and I were watching a hockey game on TV. Katie was sitting next to Kendall playing a video game. We were about three hours away from San Diego.

"So, Logan, what'd you think of that Nadia girl? She looked like she liked you," Kendall pointed out during a time-out. I turned bright red.

"Well, I, uh, she, well, that is, she was kind of… cute," I stuttered.

"Sure," Kendall said with a glance at me. He knew I kind of liked her. It always was hard to hide things from him.

"So, guys," Kendall said, addressing all of us. "What did you think of Nikki?"

"She seemed so uptight," Carlos opinionated.

"That's because of her parents. Don't you remember what Nadia told us?" James defended her.

"She just needs to break out or something. Stand up to her parents," I told them.

"Wait, Logan we have their numbers right?" Kendall asked me. I nodded.

"We're going to be in San Diego for at least a week right? We could do some benefit concerts while we're here. Gustavo will be here in a few days," James added. I nodded again.

"Maybe we could help her," Carlos suggested what was on everyone's minds.

"That's actually a good idea," I agreed.

"Okay, we have Logan's permission," Kendall began.

"Oh yay! Mother said yes!" Carlos teased. I threw a pillow at him, causing him to fall down the swirl-y slide.

"So, Logan, call Nadia when we get a little closer and tell her our plan," Kendall finished.

"We have a plan?" James asked.

"Yes, we do," Kendall glared at him.

"Why do I have to call?" Logan half-asked, half-whined.

"Because she likes you and she'll definitely say yes," Kendall explained to me.

"It's not like she'll say no to you guys," I muttered before adding out loud, "Fine."

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. And the slight boringness. I promse it'll get better soon. Please review. Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	6. Phone Call

**Nadia's POV**

I was in my room the next afternoon thinking about the amazing concert last night. I was also hoping Nikki's lunch with Alexis wasn't too terrible. I knew she didn't really want to be in this thing, but she wouldn't tell her parents that. Suddenly, my phone rang and I quickly paused my Ipod before picking it up. It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway, like I always did.

"Hello?" I said into my phone. I almost fell off my bed in shock when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Nadia?" Logan asked.

"Yes, oh my gosh. Logan, why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Well, Kendall wouldn't do it and-" he began before I cut him off.

"No, I mean, what's up?" I clarified my question.

"Logan, you know what to say," I heard Kendall tell him in the background.

"Okay, we want to help Nikki. We're about and hour away from San Diego. We want to meet both of you tonight. Where and what time would be good?" Logan asked.

"Well, I think Nikki will be home by eight and the elementary school playground is a nice private, quiet place," I suggested. I waited as he relayed this information to the others.

"Perfect. See you tonight," Logan said.

"See you," I said before hanging up. I couldn't wait to tell Nikki.

**Nicole's POV**

Thank goodness the lunch was half-over. I had to sit next tom Alexis and was doing my best to not yell something totally un-lady-like at her.

Another forty-five minutes later, it was time to head to the meeting.

"Attention ladies and parents!" Mrs. Thornton said. She was in charge of this thing. Good thing the fathers left or I think they would kill themselves. "Debutante meeting is now in session. Now, who does not have an escort? You need one for next week's meetings."

I timidly raised my hand. Maybe if my parents let me date, I would have an escort. Did they not understand that? Alexis and the other snickered and started whispering about my ability, or inability rather, to find a boyfriend or an escort.

"Nicole? We'll find one for you dear," she told me.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful, as always. We talked about what would happen at the rehearsals next week and what we were to expect at the real thing. At around 5:50, the meeting was finally adjourned. I barely heard it; I was so busy trying to stay awake. My mother drove home quickly and I immediately went to my room. As soon as I closed my door, I heard Nadia yelling to me through my video chat.

"Nicole, grab some clothes and bring them with you. You don't have time to get changed. You can get changed there. You got home later than I expected. Meet me at the corner. Bye!" Nadia said before turning off her video chat. I sighed. I guess I could tell my parents I was going to practice my tango or something. I grabbed the first outfit I had put on this morning and hurried downstairs, well hurried as best I could in wedges.

"Mom!" I called. "I'm going to go out and practice my tango. I'll be home by 11:30!" I called out to her, not sure what time I would get home.

"Alright, have fun, Nicole!" my mom called back before I left the house.

I met Nadia at the corner, as she had said.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously. After a few minutes of walking, I realized we were going to the elementary playground.

"Why are we here?" I asked her as we entered it.

"It's private and no fan girls will think to look here," she told me. Fan girls? What was she talking about? Then I saw and heard it. I saw four boys sitting by the slide and they were singing "The City is Ours." What were they doing here? I wondered as we approached them.

**A/N: Hey readers! I've decided to keep most of these chapters short and sweet. It's easier for me. So, that means more reviews definitely means faster updates! Thanks**

**Bballgirl22**


	7. It's A Date

"Hi girls!" Carlos called as Kendall jumped up.

"Hi Nikki," he said shyly as he looked at me. Apparently, he caught himself staring and cleared hi throat. "Hi Nadia," he added. I had to admit, he looked kind of cute when he was embarrassed.

"Why are we here again? I told my mom I was going to practice my tango for the stupid debutante thing and-" I cut myself off when I saw their confused faces. "My parents are making me be in this debutante thing. It's supposed to turn you into a lady or something," I explained.

"And she does not want to be in it," Nadia added. "But her parents won't listen to her."

"Is there anything else we should know about this?" Logan asked cautiously.

"He means, before we start," James added. I sighed and went on to outline my entire life to them. Well, the short version anyway.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Or been out on a date?" James asked incredulously.

"For real?" Logan added.

"I'm sorry. Well, were than any previous, or current crushes you had?" Kendall asked with a grin.

**Kendall's POV**

I mentally kicked myself for asking that. There was no way she would have a crush on… someone whose name begins with a 'K.'I was caught off guard by her beautiful outfit. Ugh! I quickly added,

"You don't need to answer."

"Well, maybe," she said with a small smile. I felt bad for her. She was sixteen and never got to do anything regular kids got to do.

"We're here," James began.

"To help you," Carlos continued.

"Become a," Logan added.

"Rebel," I finished simply. She gaped at us, and then at Nadia.

"What?" Nikki asked, stunned.

"Come on, we're going to the club," Nadia told her.

"I have to get changed!" Nikki complained. She and Nadia started to walk toward a bathroom and we followed until she said "Alone." We grinned sheepishly as they disappeared behind the door.

**Nicole's POV**

Five minutes later, we were on our way to the club, whatever that is. We spent about an hour there before going to the mall, where we spent a long time.

While we were sipping sodas in the food court, I glanced at Kendall's watch and gasped, almost spilling my soda.

"What?" the five of them asked me in concern.

"It's quarter after eleven! I have to be home by 11:30!" I exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Nadia said as she grabbed my arm and started running. The boys followed, easily keeping up with us.

"Bye guys!" Nadia called with a glance at Logan before she hopped into the car. They had been flirting almost non-stop and she was pretty psyched about it.

"Thanks!" I called as Nadia pulled away from the curb.

We reached the corner with five minutes to spare and after saying good night to Nadia, I ran to the front door.

"I'm home!" I called to my parents before racing up the stairs and into my room. I flopped down on my desk chair and stared at my AIM page. Suddenly, a request came up from someone called KKBTR. Being the people person I am, I clicked allow, but was ready to block it if it was someone weird.

_Who's this?_ I typed.

_Hey Nikki, it's Kendall._ Oh my gosh! I almost fell out of my chair. Kendall Knight was talking to me on AIM! I felt a feeling I had never felt before enter my body as I pictured his face.

_Hi, Kendall. Thanks for tonight. What's up?_ I asked him.

_No problem. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow, just you and me, maybe around seven?_ I didn't know why, but his message sounded shy. I smiled as I typed back my response, not even thinking about my parents' no date rule.

_Sure._ Then I logged off and grabbed my phone, my fluffy pink phone, grrr, to call Nadia.

"Nadia! Guess what?" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, what? You'll never believe what happened to me, but you go first," she replied.

"Kendall asked me out tomorrow night!" I whispered excitedly.

"No way! What about your parents?" She asked.

"I'll think of something. But, Nadia, I think I really like him," I confessed to my best friend.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Nik," she said.

"You're turn," I teased her.

"Logan called before and asked if I wanted to hang out!" Nadia squealed.

"That's great," I told her.

"Nikki!" My mom called suddenly.

"Nadia, I have to go," I said before hanging up. Had she heard about Kendall? I held my breath as the doorknob turned.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Review please and I'll update ASAP! **


	8. Ideas

"Hi, mom," I said haltingly as she entered my room.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said. Well, it seemed she only got mad if I called her mom when we were out in public. "So, how's your tango coming?" She asked, trying to make conversation. I sighed in relief. I don't think she heard about you know who.

"It's coming great, mom," I said, glad I had learned it a month ago.

"Well, let's see some of it," she suggested. "You still have your heels on."

"Okay, okay," I gulped, hoping I remembered. I hadn't practiced since then.

A few minutes later, I had done part of my routine and my mom was smiling.

"That was great, Nicole," she complimented me. I forced a smile and tried not to roll my eyes. What I really wanted to do was sing my own music, not this stupid stuff, but my parents wouldn't hear of it. I had written a few songs, but one of my recent ones I had just started and couldn't seem to get past the first verse, probably because it wasn't true.

"Mom," I said before taking a deep breath. "Why can't I date?"

"Well, honey…because," she said it nicely, but I could tell she was annoyed because she walked out of my room without a word.

It was almost midnight, so I decided to get to bed.

The next morning, my alarm clock rang, but I remembered I hadn't set it. Mom must have done it last night during my tango. Why did I have to wake up? I was having an amazing dream and it was only nine 'o' clock.

"Nicole, wake up and get ready! We're going shopping for snacks for the party later. You don't have to go to the party, but you're coming shopping!" my dad called. At least I would be able to get out of the house easier if I didn't have to be at the stupid party. I didn't even know what it was for. Probably for my parents to show off again. They tended to do that a lot. I figured I'd better wear a dress and I could pick out my other outfit later. I threw on a sky blue dress just a shade lighter than my eyes and grabbed a pair of white, open-toed heels. I pushed my bangs out of my face with a blue hair band since I didn't have time to wash it at the moment and hurried downstairs, ready for a boring day of party shopping.

**Nadia's POV- three and a half hours later**

I had half an hour before Logan was going to get here and I just got out of the shower! I am so freaking out! I tried IMing Nikki, but she was away from her computer. What to wear? What to wear? I started rummaging through my closet frantically before my eyes settled on the perfect outfit. It wasn't an evening 'date' like Nikki's, so this would be perfect. I threw on the black sundress I had chosen and tied a bright yellow, thin belt around my waist. I added black flats and topped off my outfit by pulled my black, wavy hair into a bun. I added a touch of make-up before checking the clock again and realized I was ready just in time. It was exactly one 'o' clock, so I hurried downstairs. No need to let my parents know about this yet, not that they cared. Well, they did, but you know what I mean. I'm going to stop rambling now.

I gasped as the doorbell rang, suddenly very nervous. I smoothed out my dress before opening the door to reveal a nervous looking Logan. He smiled when I opened the door and smiled back.

"Hi, Nadia," he said quietly.

"Hi, Logan," I replied. He offered me his hand and I took it, looking away for a minute and letting out an inaudible squeal.

Our 'date' was amazing. I couldn't wait to tell Nikki about it later.

**Nicole's POV**

I was freaking out! It was almost 6:30, we weren't home yet, I still had to get ready, and Kendall was coming at seven! I couldn't tell my parents that! Why was freaking out about this? Oh yeah, because I honestly think I like him, like a lot. Ugh! Why was this so frustrating? It wasn't like I could talk to my mom about it like other girls could.

"Nicole!" my mom's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…yes, mother?" I quickly corrected myself. We were in public.

"Are you ready? We're going home. The maids probably already set up for the party, so we just need to get this stuff there and we'll be ready by seven," she said.

"Coming," I called back. I hurriedly made my way over to them and was relieved when the car finally turned onto on street ten minutes later. I had half an hour to figure out how to get out of the house and to get ready.

As soon as my parents stopped looking, I bolted up to my room and threw open my closet. I knew Nadia would probably be both proud of me and teasing me for worrying so much about what I looked like, but oh well. After I laid my outfit out on my bed, I ran for the shower and was done in a record six minutes. After drying my hair and curling it slightly, I glanced at the clock and realized I had about twenty minutes. That should be enough time.

I entered my room again and put on the pale green dress I had chosen. It twirled out when I spun around and stopped just above my knees. I never realized how many pairs of shoes I had until I actually had to look for a pair to wear. I finally found a pair of low, green wedges. I didn't feel like choosing a necklace, so I settled for two silver bangles on one wrist. I pulled my hair back and let some of it hang loose in front. I put on some eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss and I was ready to go. I glanced at the clock again. Ten minutes before the party started and ten minutes to figure out how to get out of the house. I grabbed my black purse, which coincidentally had my song boo in it, and started down the stairs while I thought. I snapped my fingers when I hit the eighth step. I had an idea that I could prove. At least one of the girls in the debutante thing was my friend. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Chelsea Jones.

_Hey, Chels, could you do me a favor? _I texted her.

_Yeah, sure. What's up Nik? _She replied.

_If my parents call, could you tell them that I'm there talking about the debutante thing? _I asked her.

_Of course, but why? _ She answered. As an afterthought, she added, _Never mind, I think I know why. ;)_

_Thanks._ I replied before slipping my phone back into my purse.Four minutes left.

"Mom, I'm going over to Chelsea's to work on our debutante interviews. I don't know how late I'll be back," I told her as I inched toward the door.

"Have fun, Nicole," my mom called back. I slipped out the door and leaned back against it with a sigh of relief. I had made it. I saw a car pull up and knew the party was about was about to start. Suddenly, I saw a shadow next and I tried to stop myself from screaming.

**A/N: Hey readers! I made this chapter longer because I had a brainstorm. I hope you like. Oh, and I'm not complaining, but if you take the time to fave or alert this fic, please take a minute to review. Thanks a lot. Review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	9. First Kiss

_Suddenly, I saw a shadow next and I tried to stop myself from screaming._

"Hey, calm down. It's me," a voice said as a hand covered my mouth.

"Kendall, you scared me," I told him. "But, hi." 

"Hi yourself," he said. "Well, I was waiting for you to come out. It probably wouldn't be a bright idea to knock on the door."

"Yeah, I guess not," I said, suddenly extremely shy. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"You'll see," Kendall said.

Ten minutes later, we were at the movie theatre. We were sitting alone in the last row.

"What movie is this?" I asked. He hadn't let me see the tickets.

"The Notebook," he answered me shyly. I had to stop myself from gasping. That was the most romantic movie of the month. I glanced shyly at him as the lights dimmed.

Halfway through the movie, I was crying my eyes out. Suddenly, Kendall leaned closer to me.

"Nikki, I know I haven't known you long, but I really like you," he whispered. I turned to look at him, shocked. My shocked expression changed to a smile as he finished speaking.

"What?" he asked when he saw my smile.

"I really like you, too," I whispered. I shivered as I felt him brush my tears away. My first date was officially the best date of my life. As the end of the movie drew near, he leaned even closer to me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It was amazing. Why was he so amazing? It was going to be really had to hide something this great from my parents. When he pulled away, we both smiled as the end credits appeared.

Outside, I slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked with a smile. I guessed nothing could ruin his night.

"How can I hide something this amazing from my parents?" I told him.

"Very carefully," he suggested after thinking a moment.

"Kendall," I said after taking a deep breath. "Will you be my escort at that debutante thing? I know they're going to find one for me anyway." I laughed as his jaw clenched when I said this. "And I figured you'd be jealous."

"Of course," he agreed at once.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at noon," I said as we started walking again.

"Tomorrow at noon," he paused, thinking. "Well, our producer gets here at 1:30, so that should work. On one condition, though. You have to come and meet him," Kendall said as he held up a black, sparkly, small book. I gasped when I recognized it as my song book.

"Kendall!" I said, trying to get it back. When I finally did, I glared at him. Then, he kissed me again and I sighed.

"They're really good, Nikki," he told me as we reached the corner. The party was still in progress as far as we could tell. "Good night," he said before leaving me at the end of the walkway. I was grinning like a fool as I looked after him until he disappeared from sight.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	10. AIM Conversation

I couldn't wait to talk to Nadia about tonight! Kendall had kissed me! Twice! It was amazing!

My head sounded like a squealing teenager as I logged onto AIM.

_NADIA!_ I typed in excitement.

_What? Do you know what time it is?_ Nadia typed back. I glanced at the clock. It was after eleven 'o' clock.

_Sorry Nads, but you'll never believe what happened!_ I typed back with a sheepish smile even though she couldn't see me.

_What happened-Oh my god! You're date!_ She remembered as she typed back.

_Well, we went to the movies and he took me to see the Notebook. Then, we kissed. Twice! And he's going to be my escort for the ball thing._ I told her.

_OMG! What was the kiss like?_ Nadia asked. That was so typical of her.

_It was absolutely amazing! We had an awesome time! How about you and Logan?_ I asked, changing the subject.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEE! It was totally awesome, dude! We went for a walk on the beach and then we got hot dogs and he walked me home and said he'd call me tomorrow!_ Nadia typed and I imagined how loud she would be if I was on the phone with her. I was happy for her though, I really was.

_Congratulations!_ I typed back to her.

_Well, I got to go. If I don't talk to you, good luck with the meeting._ She said.

_Me too and thanks. See you._ I told her before logging off

After got into bed, I found myself dreaming about a boy named Kendall Knight.

**A/N: Alright, I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I hope you like it. Review. **


	11. Gasp!

"Nicole! Wake up!" my mother called up the stairs. At least I got to sleep late today because the meeting wasn't until noon. Glancing at my clock, I realized that it was eleven 'o' clock. I had an hour to eat breakfast and get ready.

I jumped out bed and quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. I searched frantically though my closet, wanting to look nice for Kendall.

I finally decided on a red tank top style blouse and a knee-length black skirt.

I bounded down the stairs to find a strange boy next to my parent sin the dining room.

"Uh, dad, who's this?" I asked hesitantly. I already knew him form the papers, but wanted to make sure. If I was correct, he was a stuck-up, rich snob. Nothing like the amazing Kendall Knight.

"This is Richard Goldbloom," my father told me.

"He's your escort," my mother added. I had to stop myself from gagging.

"Um, mom, dad," I said as calmly as I could. "I already found an escort." They took it well. Much better than I expected.

"Oh, well, that's fine," my father said.

"We can't wait to meet him. I'm sorry Richard, but you may go," my mother told him. I breathed a sigh of relief as Richard glared at me and walked out the door.

"Hurry up and eat, Nicole. We need to leave in en minutes," my mom urged me. I quickly ate my cereal and was in the car in exactly ten minutes.

"We're here," my father announced fifteen minutes later as we pulled up at the building where the banquet would be held.

Me and my mom got out of the car and dad pulled away. I didn't blame him for not wanting to go. I wasn't too excited myself.

We entered the ball room and there were only two seats open. My mother motioned to the one next to Alexis and I groaned. I reluctantly sat next to her.

Suddenly, everyone turned as the doors opened and gasped.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's short. This chapter felt rushed, so I'm sorry about that. Please review.**


	12. Oh My Gosh!

**A/N: Hey readers! This is part of my Big Time Update Party for Kendall's B-day! And I also just realized that the name Richard Goldbloom was in the movie Get A Clue. Haha. Anyway, on with the story.**

I smiled as I turned to face the door along with every other girl, escort, and adult in the room. As a figure stepped into the room, my smile dropped. It wasn't who I had expected it to be. Richard walked in with a group of other guys and he seemed so much bigger now than he had that morning.

"Nicole Jensen! You don't know what you've done! You turned down Richard Goldbloom and you will pay!" Richard yelled. I gasped as two of his friends grabbed me and started dragging me towards the door.

"Mom! What's going on?" I asked frantically only to find that the parent shad gone off to another room to talk. I cried out as they tossed me out the door. Thankfully, I landed on my feet. I brushed myself off and was about to run when two more of them pinned me against the wall. I saw Richard raise his hands in fists and walk menacingly towards me. If he was all proper like I was raised, wouldn't he know not to hit a girl? I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side, waiting for the impact and pain.

Suddenly, the two boys holding me let me go and I opened one eye to see them backing away in fear. She looked in front of her to see Richard still coming at her and she pressed herself against the wall.

"Richard, weren't you ever taught not to hit a girl?" a voice asked. My heart leapt when I recognized it as Kendall's.

"What are you going to do about it pop star?" Richard sneered. A second later, he was on the ground. I saw Kendall pull his fist back and I ran into his arms as tears started to fall.

"Nik, are you alright?" Kendall asked me as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I cried into his chest. Why was all this happening to me? I had just found happiness with the first boy who had ever broken through my non-rebellious side and look what was happening.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay. So I take it you're not going back into the meeting?"

I shook my head no. "Mom will understand. Chelsea will tell her.

"Well, then why don't we just sit out here until it's my turn to take you to my appointment," Kendall smiled as I looked up at him and nodded. He led me over to a bench and we stayed like that for the next hour, although Kendall seemed to be hiding something in his pocket.

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks to leodoglover for the idea of Richard coming back. Can you guys guess what comes next? What is Kendall hiding? Review please! And Happy Birthday Kendall! Oh and any stories not updated today will be by the weekend. **


	13. Contract

"Wow, I can't believe it's been an hour already," Kendall commented as we heard Mrs. Thornton adjourn the meeting.

"Really? Come one we have to hide! My mom can't see us!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a boulder.

As we waited for everyone to clear out, I noticed Kendall's hand kept going to his pocket, as if he was making sure something was still there.

"Kendall, what's in your pocket?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Kendall replied evasively.

"Kendall Knight, you are hiding something and I want to know what!" I said loudly.

"You'll have to catch me first," he told me with a smirk before running off.

I knew there was no way I would catch him and ten minutes later I was sure of it as he finally stopped with barely a sweat and I was panting like a dog.

"You are going to get it," I threatened with a grin.

"Fine, whatever, but trust me, you'll thank me for this," he replied.

"You better be right," I growled at him.

I followed him into the building. When he suddenly stopped, I ran right into him and would have fallen over if he hadn't grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him.

"Sing for me," Kendall simply stated and I did a double-take. He, Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, wanted ME to sing for him? This couldn't be happening!

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Sing for me. Just choose a song you like the best from your book and sing for me," Kendall stated again. "Come on, it'll be fine," he added encouragingly.

I nodded and took a deep breath as I took my song book from him and flipped through the pages until I found a song I wanted to sing, figuring his opinion would be helpful. After all, this was my favorite song.

"Um okay, here goes," I swallowed before tapping my foot to the rhythm and opening my mouth.

"Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Easy less, easy more.

You tell me to beware,

Are you here, are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come. Easy go.

Not in your head,

Don't hear a word I say.

I can't communicate

Well you wait,

No more late.

I try to talk to you, but you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it

Your attention deficit,

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

Don't throw another fit,

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!" I finished the first chorus and stopped.

I looked over at Kendall when I suddenly heard applause that didn't come from him and I jumped, moving closer to him. A large man, a woman, and Logan, Carlos, and James came out of a room clapping.

"Who are you? I asked curiously.

"Nik, this is our producer, Gustavo Rocque," Kendall said to me. "Gustavo, this is Nicole Jensen, the girl we were telling you about," Kendall then said to Gustavo.

"Well, then, Ms. Jensen, sign this contract and we'll get started on your album," Gustavo said loudly and I winced at the loudness. I smiled as I felt Kendall rub small circles on my back.

"Um, well, I don't-" I began before Kendall cut me off.

As he started to pull me off to the side, Logan, James, and Carlos started talking at once.

"Well, Nikki," Carlos started.

"If it helps," Logan continued.

"You sang great," James finally blurted out with a smile.

I smiled back before Kendall pulled me around the corner.

"Nikki, listen to me. I know you're hesitant because of your parents, but this a huge opportunity and you have an amazing voice. I'll love you no matter what you choose as long as you promise me you'll follow your heart," Kendall said quietly as his eyes bore into mine.

"I-I promise, but how do know what my heart is saying?" I asked, tears in my eyes from his little speech.

"Maybe this will help," Kendall said before he leaned down and kissed me like he never had before.

When he pulled away, I was partly in a daze.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you, too," I replied before following him back out to the others where Gustavo was waiting with a pen and a sheet of paper. I looked over at Kendall and he nodded at me for two reasons. 1) he had already read the contract and it was okay for me to sign it, and 2) he still meant what he had said.

I took the pen and held it hovering over the paper before…

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long guys! I think I can wrap this all up in a few more chapters. Please review! I don't own Freak The Freak Out. And also, vote on my profile, it's really important because I need to know whether to post this fic or not, so please vote. Thanks and vote and review!**


	14. Alexis

_I took the pen and held it hovering over the paper before…_

I signed my name to the contract and smiled as the guys all cheered and Kendall kissed me again. When he broke the kiss, that was when I realized that it was the first time he ever kissed me in front of people before. I grinned at the shocked expressions on James, Carlos, and Logan's faces. Kelly just smiled.

"Enough with the mushy stuff! Time to rehearse! Cat, get in the studio, now!" Gustavo yelled.

I glanced over at Kendall, confused.

"My name isn't Cat," I whispered.

"Don't worry, he calls us dogs, so cat is probably what he uses for girls," Kendall whispered back before I was ushered into the studio.

I don't know how long I rehearsed, but it was at least three hours and then I stayed and watched Kendall and the guys, who were there for at least five hours. It was nearly nine 'o' clock by the time we left Gustavo and Kelly.

I was walking close to Kendall, my head on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist, when suddenly, as flash went off.

"Kendall Knight!" A voice that I immediately recognized screamed. It was Alexis.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing with that thing?" Alexis asked when she saw me, her voice filled with disgust.

I grinned as I felt Kendall's arm tighten around me protectively. He probably sensed the tension between the two of us.

"For your information, she happens to be my girlfriend," Kendall said, trying to be patient.

"Oh please, how much did she pay you to say that?" Alexis asked with a wave of her hand as she scoffed.

"Nothing, except maybe these," Kendall said louder before he turned to me. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me again. More than two kisses in a one day? This was driving me insane. I loved it.

When Kendall pulled away, the expression on Alexis' face was too funny.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do this," Alexis said sweetly before she pushed Kendall off balance, grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and started pulling me away. I heard Kendall and the guys scrambling to get their bearings, but Alexis was fast.

"What are you paying him, dork?" Alexis hissed at me as few minutes later as she pushed me up against the dark alley wall. Getting assaulted twice in a day, I could live without.

"Kendall already told you, I'm not giving him anything. He's one who asked me out," I told her truthfully. That was bad idea as she painfully twisted my arm.

"Liar!" she screamed, which was a mistake because the four members of Big Time Rush were there in a heartbeat. James and Carlos pulled her away from me while Logan made sure I was okay before leaving Kendall and I alone.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I told him.

We started walking and when we came into view of my house, I realized it was past eleven 'o' clock. Oh no, I was so busted!

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a night, I'm on a roll. I think there will most likely be one more chapter and an epilogue to this story, so please review. And also vote on my poll please!**


	15. Busted!

_I took the pen and held it hovering over the paper before…_

I signed my name to the contract and smiled as the guys all cheered and Kendall kissed me again. When he broke the kiss, that was when I realized that it was the first time he ever kissed me in front of people before. I grinned at the shocked expressions on James, Carlos, and Logan's faces. Kelly just smiled.

"Enough with the mushy stuff! Time to rehearse! Cat, get in the studio, now!" Gustavo yelled.

I glanced over at Kendall, confused.

"My name isn't Cat," I whispered.

"Don't worry, he calls us dogs, so cat is probably what he uses for girls," Kendall whispered back before I was ushered into the studio.

I don't know how long I rehearsed, but it was at least three hours and then I stayed and watched Kendall and the guys, who were there for at least five hours. It was nearly nine 'o' clock by the time we left Gustavo and Kelly.

I was walking close to Kendall, my head on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist, when suddenly, as flash went off.

"Kendall Knight!" A voice that I immediately recognized screamed. It was Alexis.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing with that thing?" Alexis asked when she saw me, her voice filled with disgust.

I grinned as I felt Kendall's arm tighten around me protectively. He probably sensed the tension between the two of us.

"For your information, she happens to be my girlfriend," Kendall said, trying to be patient.

"Oh please, how much did she pay you to say that?" Alexis asked with a wave of her hand as she scoffed.

"Nothing, except maybe these," Kendall said louder before he turned to me. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me again. More than two kisses in a one day? This was driving me insane. I loved it.

When Kendall pulled away, the expression on Alexis' face was too funny.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do this," Alexis said sweetly before she pushed Kendall off balance, grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and started pulling me away. I heard Kendall and the guys scrambling to get their bearings, but Alexis was fast.

"What are you paying him, dork?" Alexis hissed at me as few minutes later as she pushed me up against the dark alley wall. Getting assaulted twice in a day, I could live without.

"Kendall already told you, I'm not giving him anything. He's one who asked me out," I told her truthfully. That was bad idea as she painfully twisted my arm.

"Liar!" she screamed, which was a mistake because the four members of Big Time Rush were there in a heartbeat. James and Carlos pulled her away from me while Logan made sure I was okay before leaving Kendall and I alone.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I told him.

We started walking and when we came into view of my house, I realized it was past eleven 'o' clock. Oh no, I was so busted!

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a night, I'm on a roll. I think there will most likely be one more chapter and an epilogue to this story, so please review. And also vote on my poll please!**

"Kendall, I am so dead!" I whined as I buried my face in my hands. I started walking even slower as Kendall held my hand, but I was so busy freaking out that I didn't see him texting with his other hand.

I made him walk slowly for five whole seconds before taking off running, making him come after me.

I stopped at my front porch, gave Kendall a hug, and braced myself before opening the door and slipping inside.

**Kendall's POV**

I watched Nikki walk nervously into her house before giving our secret birdcall.

A few seconds later, James, Carlos, and Logan, with Nadia on his arm, joined me. James was dragging along a starstruck girl named Chelsea who I guessed was a friend of Nikki's. I smiled in Logan and Nadia's direction before getting down to business. Suddenly, Gustavo and Kelly popped up as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"Uh, making sure you dogs don't get into any trouble," Gustavo replied and Kelly just pointed to Gustavo behind his back. I sighed and shook my head before nodding at them. I motioned to the five of them to follow me before dropping to my hands and knees, waiting until they did the same. Then we crawled along the side of the house until we made it to a window where an angry Mr. and Mrs. Jensen were glaring down at Nikki. It was just a matter of time…

**Nicole's POV; 5 minutes earlier**

My brave façade was gone as soon as I slipped inside, away from Kendall. I was never going to have a life again.

I think I went about five feet before I heard the first yell.

"NICOLE!" my father shouted.

"Y-yes, daddy?" I answered timidly, deciding to play the 'daddy and mommy' card while I could.

"Where in the world have you been?" my mother yelled next.

"You weren't anywhere we called and you are lucky you weren't over at Nadia's house all this time!" my dad added. I stifled a smile, thinking Nadia's house wouldn't be so bad if he knew I had been with Kendall and a record producer.

"You are in SO-" both of my parents started before the front door burst open and my jaw dropped.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Nadia, Chelsea, Gustavo, AND Kelly walked in, although Gustavo and Kelly stayed behind my friends and boyfriend.

"Nicole, who on earth is this?" my dad said, trying to keep his voice down in the presence of company.

I swallowed thickly and got ready to lie and say I had no idea, but as I looked around at the faces of the people who really were my friends, I got a sudden burst of courage. I held my chin up and walked over to position myself between Kendall and Nadia.

"Well, this is Nadia, my best friend, and Chelsea, another really good friend. This is Logan, James, and Carlos, my new friends, that is Kelly, the huge guy's assistant, the huge guy is Gustavo Rocque, who signed me to a record deal, and this is Kendall, my boyfriend," I said loudly and clearly. As I said the last word, I grabbed Kendall by his shirt and pulled him into me, kissing him full on the lips in front of my parents. I was sick and tired of them pushing me around and I didn't care what they said. They could disown me for all I cared at the moment.

As Kendall and I separated, I leaned into his side as he put his arm around me an dlooked up at my parents again.

"Look, I know you're my parents and I love you, I do, but I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do! I'm sick of being forced to dress and act all proper! I'm tired of you telling me who my friends should be. I'm done with you telling me I'm not allowed to date, because I'm in love with Kendall. Stop telling me what kind of music to listen to because this is Big Time Rush. I hate my room because you didn't listen to my opinion about what I wanted in it. And I'm finished with you telling me what dream to follow! I want to follow my dream, not yours! That's why I signed on with Gustavo, which I wouldn't have done if it hadn't been for them!" I shouted, not caring how they felt until I was finished and kind of felt bad as I took a breath.

"Nico-" my mom started before Kendall cut her off.

"With all do respect, Mrs. Jensen, Nikki is a great girl and you're not letting her live her life," he said.

"She's smart," Logan said.

"She's pretty," James added.

"She's fun!" Carlos said loudly.

"She's a sweet girl," Kelly added to the list.

"She's a loyal friend," Chelsea spoke up quietly.

"She's always there for me," Nadia smiled at me.

"And she is an amazing singer!" Gustavo yelled.

"Nikki, sweetie, we're sorry. We never meant to do this to you…" my mother began before trailing off, not knowing what to say.

"We're…what we're trying to say is…" my dad trailed off as well.

"We're sorry for controlling your life. From now on just talk to us sweetie. We're sorry," my parents said at once.

I looked up with a triumphant smile on my face as Kendall took my hand in his hand and Nadia hugged me.

"Really?" I asked, flabbergasted that all these years I could have just talked to them. But, I had been scared because they were so strict when it came to being proper and such.

"So I can date Kendall, and I can be friends with Nadia and Chelsea, and I could record with Gustavo?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," my parents answered together immediately this time. As my parents, Gustavo and Kelly left the room for some coffee and snacks, I turned my friends, new and old, and grinned.

I was about to speak when the door burst open again and a stark-raving mad Alexis was standing.

"Nicole Jensen, you are worthless! There is no way you should be friends with Big Time Rush or dating Kendall Knight!" she shouted. Then she jumped me. I jumped back quickly as she caught herself and quickly punched her right in the face. She pulled back in pain before coming at me again in anger. I don't know how long we rolled over and over on the floor attacking each other, but James finally decided he should break it up.

I dodged a punch from Alexis, which made her hand hit the tile floor hard. I was about to get on her again when James gently pulled me up and gave me a smile before roughly grabbing Alexis and without a word, threw her out of the house and onto the lawn before slamming the door and clapping his hands together.

"So, you were saying?" he said cheerily.

I smiled warmly. This had been one of the greatest nights of my life and I suddenly felt the urge to do something.

"GROUP HUG!" I yelled, smiling as everyone gathered around me. Maybe my life was pretty good after all.

**A/N: So there's only an epilogue left guys! This was the longest chapter! WHOO! Please review! And vote on my poll! Also, I am getting so psyched because the Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause was one yesterday! That's where I got the whole group hug thing. So please review!**


	16. Epilogue

_So, everything worked out for the better. I was really glad that Nadia had taken me to that Big Time Rush concert a few weeks ago. My parents and I were living at the Palm Woods with Big Time Rush and Nadia's parents said she could stay with us, too. Kendall and I were still going strong._

_I had started on my own album after doing a performance in the lobby and had recorded a duet with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan._

_Kelly was like a second mother to me and I was getting used to Gustavo's yelling so I didn't get as many headaches._

_We lived in the apartment right nest to Big Time Rush and Mama Knight, or Mrs. Knight, but we all called her Mama Knight except for Kendall and his sister, was so friendly I felt like I had three mothers! Katie, Kendall's little sister, was so devious and fun to work with on pranks for the guys._

_Stephanie King had moved to the Palm Woods when I did and her and Carlos began dating. James and his girlfriend, Muffy, whom he said he had met on Halloween, were so romantic._

"Nikki!" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly closed my journal.

"Yeah?" I called back as I went out into the hallway. I ran right into Kendall's arms and laughed when he kissed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," I replied. He took my hand and we walked down to the lobby together.

**A/N: So that's it! It's over. I hope you guys liked this story. Please review! If you have time to fave it, you have time to review! Happy holidays!**


End file.
